Staphylococcus aureus is a Gram-positive spherical bacterium which, on microscopic examination, appears in pairs, short chains, or bunched clusters. Some strains are capable of producing a highly heat-stable protein enterotoxin that causes food poisoning (staphyloenterotoxicosis) in humans. Of particular clinical concern are strains which are resistant to a wide range of antibiotics (‘MRSA’).
There is currently no effective vaccine against S.aureus, although a polysaccharide conjugate vaccine is currently undergoing clinical trials (StaphVAX™ from Nabi).
It is an object of the invention to provide proteins which can be used in the development of vaccines. Further objects are to provide proteins and nucleic acid which can be used in the diagnosis of S.aureus infection, to provide proteins and nucleic acid which can be used for the detection of S.aureus, to provide nucleic acid which is useful for the expression of S.aureus proteins, and to provide proteins which are useful targets for antibiotic research.